theendersonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofy
Goofy is the father to Max Goof and the husband to Sylvia Marpole. Goofy was once the husband to Clarabelle Cow. Goofy currently lives in Spoonerville with Sylvia and works for The Fishing Company, a New York famous fishing company that has given Goofy much success. Moving to Spoonerville (2003) Goofy and Max both had lived in New York City for about ten years before Goofy decided he wanted a better lifestyle away from the crowded New York City. Goofy and Max ventured Northwest and moved to Spoonerville in the Summer of 2003. Lucky for them, Goofy and Max moved next door to there once old neighbors Pete. Max and Goofy had a very spacious two story home to the east of downtown. Once they first moved, Goofy had some trouble finding a job but soon by August, Goofy got hired at The Fishing Company with a part time job. From there Goofy and max were set for a healthy life in Spoonerville Early Adventures in Spoonerville (2003-2006) Living in Spoonerville was quite nice for Goofy and Max. There neighbors were very nice and very welcoming, especially Max's friend PJ. Max, Goofy, Pete and PJ all had great times in the earlier years with multiple calamities popping up almost everyday. But in the end, they were glad they had each other to get through the days. New Neighbors (2006-Early 2007) In September 2006, new neighbors had moved next door. Mr. Enderson, his wife and 5 kids at the time moved into the house next door with not very much wealth at the time. Max and Goofy especially was very kind and helpful to the Endersons for the first few months they moved and helped them get on their feet, Goofy and Max even visted them on Christmas Eve of 2006 to help spread the joy of christmas. By January of 2007, the Endersons were doing much better and they gave a big thanks to Max and Goofy for their support. Further Adventures (2008-2011) By 2008, Max and Goofy were doing very fine. Goofy had a job at Snap photos for it was an easier job for Goofy to handle at the time and Max was just finishing his Freshman year in High School. On the last day of freshman year for Max, Goofy was notified that he needs to fix Maxs attitude towards his principal and the student body. Goofy took the opportunity and took Max on a vacation to Lake Destiny, Idaho. It was supposed to be a fun trip for him to bond with Max and get to know him better as he has split away from him over the years. The trip was turned upside down when Max took a detour and led them straight to Powerlines concert in LA. The trip turned out to be fun anyways even though they didn't exactly go to Lake Destiny but to LA instead. After this trip, Max started dating Roxanne and thats how they started being a couple. College Career (2011-2012) In the early months of 2011, Goofy had been working at Bert's Toy Company